Jack Sparrow And The Waterbender
by Waterbender1992
Summary: Elena James is the Governors daughter, Daniel James, of Port Royal. But her father never knew her secret. She is a waterbender like her mother before her. All she wanted was freedom from her sheltered life but who should she meet. Jack Sparrow. They both look for freedom and revenge. But is Jack falling for her beauty? Or using her bending to get the Pearl back. Read and find out


Jack Sparrow and the Waterbender

Hello fellow fan fiction readers! This is my first story. You may think this story is a strange title, but I assure you I will try my best. I am open for reviews and please any tips on future stories are welcome. Please enjoy.

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or characters associated. Or the title Waterbender (from Avatar the Last air bender).

Chapter one – The Ceremony

It was a nice sunny day in Port Royal. The sky was clear blue with only a few clouds but the only sound that could be heard were the birds chirping and the town bustling with people getting ready for the day. In this busy town, lived a young woman. That young woman is me, Elena James. I was the most talked about girl in Port Royal. Most women are envious of my olive skin and figure. My father says my eyes were blue such a blue they were turquoise. My hair was flowing blonde that reached the back of my shoulders. I was the daughter of the Governor Daniel James. My mother passed away when I was only eight years old.

I was dreaming about the day when she was sailing home with my mother. It was how she died. It all happened when me and my mother was sailing home from meeting friends in America. I was outside in the rain when my mother was playing with a necklace in her hands. It was a beautiful blue choker necklace, with a carved circle with wave like patterns on it. I was mesmerized at how beautiful it was. I walked up to her, who saw me looking at the necklace.

"This was my mothers. She carved it herself. See the little waves on the carving?" Mother asked. I nodded.

"This means she was a Waterbender, someone who can move water in many ways. Who can also be very powerful during a full moon. Because the moon makes the water push and pull the tides like at the beach"

"Are you a Waterbender, mother?" I asked curiously. I knew I had so many questions.

"Yes. But it has taken me a while to learn on my own." She bent down to me.

"I want you to have this necklace, Elena, It'll remind you of me when my time comes. So you know that I am always with you no matter where you are"

I held the choker in between my finger and thumb. "Thank you, mother"

There was a knock on the door. A male's voice rings through.

"Elena? Are you awake? "Says the male voice.

I rushed out of bed and puts on the necklace my mother gave me in the dream I had.

"Yes father I am awake. " Elena replies, rubbing her eyes from the lack of sleep.

Her father, Governor Daniel James, started to walk towards her with two handmaids closely following. They always looked down as if they were children, getting ready to be told off. Of course Melanie was my favourite maid. She was always kind to me. She knew about my mother. My father had no idea that I was a Waterbender like my mother. Only Melanie and my best friend Steph knew. Practicing in secret was very difficult, what being in a household busy enough to think it belonged to the Queen of England. Thankfully there is a cove at the end of the beach where no one goes. Well, maybe pirates go there.

"We need to get you dressed for today. It's a special day indeed."

"What day is that then father?" I asked curiously.

"Elena, have you forgotten already?"

"It seems my memory is a little slow today" I said shrugging my shoulders. I actually haven't forgotten.

"It's Commodore Norrington's promotion ceremony." Father replied

Father never lets me forget that James Norrington fancies me. Although he is very handsome he has green eyes, brown hair and a strong jaw. Every woman seems to fancy him but it only so happens he has eyes for me. I don't see him like that. I have spoken to him a few times. He can be quite a bore; all he goes on about is himself and what criminals he caught. But he wants to catch only one man that he says eludes him every time. Captain Jack Sparrow. I have read about this man.

"Elena?" asks father.

Father's voice takes me out of my little dream world of meeting Jack Sparrow.

"Hmm. Sorry father. What were you saying?"

"Elena, I was saying do you like your new dress?" he says, gesturing to a white box with a blue ribbon. I like the colour blue. It always matches my eyes. Also my mother wore blue. As I opened the box, I saw cerulean blue dress with white round the waist and the hem of the dress. I gasped at the beauty of the dress.

"Father, it's beautiful. I cannot wait to wear it"

"I know you'd like it. Your mother liked wearing blue too. I will leave you to it"

Daniel then starts to leave the room and Melanie starts helping me dress.

"Your mother would be proud to see you wear her necklace, Elena"

As she mentioned the necklace, I held it in my hand, holding it close to me. I sigh.

"I wish she was here. Hoping that I have made her proud of the skills I have as a Waterbender. If only that pirate ship didn't come to Port Royal. If I knew I was a Waterbender then I would have…"

"ELENA! We do not say such things. You damn well know that your mother would not have allowed you to use so much power. You can master the element of water but you must be careful." Melanie said firmly.

I sighed. I knew deep down Melanie was right. I have to be strong for my mother. But I know one day I will find the man who killed my mother. Captain Barbossa.

Soon I had my blue dress on with my mother's necklace with my hair down and curled. Just like my mother used to have it like when I was little. I looked in the mirror and smiled, knowing my mother was looking down on me. With my dress up to my ankles, I started my way down the hall when I heard a familiar voice. It was a woman's voice.

"Yes, well... Maybe you shouldn't mention about pirates at the ceremony today Miss Banks" said my father quietly to the woman's voice. Soon as I heard the last name I knew it was my best friend, Steph.

"Not talking about pirates again are we Steph" I say as I come down the stairs. Soon as both of them see me, it's like they have never seen me in a dress before.

"Elena, you look beautiful. Just look at you" Father complimented.

"Wow, Elena, Wait till Norrie sees you" Steph enthused.

I blushed. Having this many compliments was great. But only Steph made me laugh. We always called Norrington, Norrie, we like making fun of him behind his back. It was only a bit of fun, although father insists it's not entirely proper.

"Miss Banks. That is not entirely proper of you. Now if you please we must be on our way." Father gestured for her to leave.

"Oh please father can't I go with Steph? I promise I won't be late?" I plead.

"You won't go wondering off to the cove?" he asked quizzically

"Yes. I won't go to the cove. I just want to speak to Steph for a little while. You know girl stuff."

"Well... Okay then but don't be late" he said firmly while gathering his coat and leaving the house.

So then me and Steph started to walk towards the Fort Royal. It was great just walking rather than sit in a stuffy carriage. I just love being outdoors. Soon as I saw my father's carriage head towards the fort. I nudged Steph in the arm.

"Hey. Let's head to the cove. "

"But won't your father know getting your dress wet"

"Don't be such a worry wart. The ceremony doesn't start till noon. Its only 11 o clock. Plenty of time. Besides, he'll never know with a trick I have mastered" I say smiling. So arm in arm we head to the cove. When we arrived I started to head closer to the waves lapping against the beach.

"Watch this move" I say. I slowly lift my arms upwards near the water and make the water into the shape of a sphere. Making it move round me. I made the water come on to my fingers and form them in ice. I turned towards Steph so she could see the ice on my fingers.

"Cool. How did you do that?"

"I just thought of making water in to ice seeing as ice is made from water just frozen. Now watch this." I say as I turn sharply round and fling my hand outwards letting the ice shards hit against the cove wall letting the ice shards shatter.

"Wow. So what was this move you mastered so your father won't know you have been here?" Steph asked, folding her arms.

"Oh yeah see how my dress is soaked at my waist?" I pointed out to my waist where the waves had splashed on me. Steph nods and I make my hand go to my waist, touching the soaked spot and slowly moved my hands away taking the water away from the fabric of the dress. As I moved the water, Steph's eyes nearly popped out of her eye sockets with fascination. The wet patch on my dress was now dry. Just as it was before.

"Ha-ha now I know what you mean when he won't know" Steph laughed.

Before long, the clock tower was coming towards noon. So I and Steph started to head towards the fort. We got there just in time. The ceremony had just begun. But little did Elena know. A pirate had made port.

**Chapter Two – Jack Arrives**

In the far distance of Port Royal was a small silhouette of a boat. But on the mast of the little boat was a man. He wore brown pants, brown suede boots half way up to the calf, a white cotton shirt, a red sash round the waist, a blue leather waist coat, dreadlocks with several beads, a trench coat and a tricorn hat. Most people would think this man was strange. But he wasn't a man at all. He was Captain Jack Sparrow and he had a motive. .Jack was looking in to the horizon at his destination. He was probably a few feet away when his boat started to sink. He jumped down from the mast and started emptying water out of the boat. But Jack knew already it was pointless. He may as well wait the boat out.

He soon arrived at the dock and just stepped out and walked. As if he appeared from thin air. He casually walked past the harbour master and made his way to the right till he heard a voice yelling at him to wait.

"Hold up. Where do you think you're going?" Asked the harbour master.

"I was walking" Jack said, nodding his head to where he was heading.

"It's a shilling to tie your boat to the dock"

They both looked at the sunken boat. Jack reached in to his pocket and gave the man two shillings.  
"Will that do you?" said Jack, getting a little frustrated that this man was slowing him down.

"Welcome to Port Royal, Mr Smith" the man said and closed his book. Jack started walking and saw a bag on a desk. He shook the bag and took it sliding it in to his coat pocket. Now he was on a mission. He started to head towards town when he came across a pub "The Swan". He made his way inside and he never felt like at home. Jack sniffed the air. It was stuffy and smelled of alcohol. _Just the way I like it __he thought._

He got to the bar and ordered a glass of rum. He had nearly finished his drink when he heard some men in the back debating over ships.

"No the Dauntless is the best. It has more power in the water. If you used the dauntless and rammed it in to another ship it's done for."

"The interceptor is way better. It has the speed. It can escape any ship. It's the fastest ship in the Caribbean."

Jack listening to the men and smiled to himself. He knew what he needed to do. The interceptor was the ship he needed to steal. But he would need to think of a plan. Jack paid the bar maid and started heading down to the dock. While doing so he tried his best to avoid the navy officers, patrolling the town, but lucky for him nobody gave him a sideways glance. _Better for me _he thought to himself. He soon started to head to the docks. He could taste the freedom when he neared the interceptor, that was until two navy guards stood in front of him. One was small and skinny, the other officer was chubby.

"This dock is off limits to civilians." Said the skinny one, Mullroy

"I did not know is I see one I shall inform you immediately" replied Jack.

As Jack started to move and as he did. So did the officers.

"I heard rumour there is something high to do at the fort. Why two gentlemen such as you two is, did not get an invitation."

"Someone has to guard the dock from civilians."

"Yes it's a very important job but I was thinking that ship over there" Jack pointed to the Dauntless, "Makes this one look pointless really." Which he pointed at the Interceptor.

"The dauntless is powerful enough in these waters sure. But nothing can match the Interceptor for its marvellous speed." Murtogg replied stating.

Jack had these guys in the palm of his hand. He knew he had them distracted.

"I have heard of a ship. It's fast, and uncatchable. The Black Pearl." Jack looked at them both in the eyes. Seeing if they believe in the so called "Ghost Ship". It looks like he had them.

"There is no REAL ship that can match the Interceptor" Murtogg scoffed.

"Believe what you want but it's a real ship" Jack shrugged and started to walk towards the Interceptor. But the guards were too quick.

"The Black Pearl is a real ship. I've seen it." Said Mullroy, stamping his foot in confirmation.

"You haven't seen it" stated Murtogg.

"Yes I have. "

"You've seen a ship. With black sails that's crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that hell itself spat him back out?"

"No. But I have seen a ship with black sails"

Jack knew where this was going. So he sidestepped while the two men were arguing over the black pearl when he started to move the steering wheel till the guy noticed him gone they jumped aboard the ship.

"You don't have permission to be aboard there, mate"

"It's just such a pretty boat... Ship" Jack answered, before correcting himself.

"What is your name and purpose?"

"Smith. James Smith"

So soon Jack sat down and told the two men about his travels. But what Jack didn't know was that a woman was soon to fall from the fort walls.

I finally reached the fort. Out of breath I saw father come towards me.

"Elena, you're late. Where have you been?"

"Father, quit fussing im not a child anymore. I am on time as promised. Now leave me be." I said.

I started walking to where the other women were standing, fanning themselves in the heat. God I could hardly breathe in this corset. Soon the ceremony started. The captain yelled orders. The officers all came marching out to a rhythm of flutes and drums. I saw Steph beside me. She was miming the flute while pulling a funny face. She always knew how to make me giggle. So the ceremony was all about Norrie. Not that I cared. I long for adventure. But I always say "The extraordinary is what we do, not who we are" I want freedom from this life. Im tired of corsets, being told what to do and when to do it. How the queen does it day after day I don't know. But I long for freedom. Away from my father, who insists being babied and escorted everywhere. I am capable of defending myself. Even if this corset is taking all the air out of me.

"You okay, Elena?" Steph whispered.

I nodded. Afraid that if I spoke id collapse. Finally the ceremony was over and a quartet starting playing music. I needed air and fast. So I started near the fort outer walls where I could see the sea. Oh how I longed to be on the ocean. Water all around me to bend as much as I wanted whenever I pleased. Before I knew, someone tapped my shoulder. I turned and saw James.

"May I speak to you for a moment" James asked gesturing towards a quiet place in front of me. We started walking and I needed some support as I felt a little dizzy.

"You look lovely, Elena."

"Yes..." I replied, gasping quietly for air. But I wasn't getting enough. I had a feeling I was going to black out.

"Being a man of my stature comes above reason when marriage is involved. A marriage to a fine woman." He looked at me. "You have become a fine woman, Elena"

That was it I couldn't breathe no more. I blacked out. And before I knew it I fell to the water below. Although I was completely blacked out I felt the force of hitting the water. As if a thousand needles were going inside my back. I knew I could feel the water around. But everything was total darkness. There was no way could waterbend my way out. So I just let myself to the bottom. But then I hear a loud splash in the water. But to who this was I have no idea. I suddenly feel strong arms around me. Whoever this man was he was strong to be able to lift me up to the surface. I was still blacked out. It wasn't till this man removed my corset with what sounded like a knife cutting through fabric. It soon helped me to breath. I opened my eyes and leaned to one side to cough the bad taste of salt water.

"I never thought of that" I heard a man's voice.

"Clearly you have never been around women" another man's voice replied. I looked at the man who rescued me. He had dreadlocks with beads and trinkets, a red bandana, brown pants and boots and a blue waistcoat. Needless to say, he was very handsome with his beard and goatee that was plaited. Whoever this man was I owed him for saving me.

"Thank you for saving me. Those damn corsets are a nightmare. Sometimes I wish I never have to wear them." I say to the man who was sopping wet but had a mischievous look about him.

"Oh it was nothing, luv" he smirked.

Suddenly we heard feet coming our way. Next thing I know Norrie and my father along with Steph came rushing towards me and my saviour. We both hadn't noticed that my rescuer was still holding the corset he cut from me. _This doesn't look good_ I thought.

"On your feet" James ordered while brandishing his sword. As we both raised up, my father gives me a jacket to wrap around myself.

"Elena, are you alright? "

"Father, I am fine. Don't fuss. Im not a child." I exclaimed, moving his hand off my shoulder.

My father did not look pleased at the way I moved his hand away. Sometimes I wish he would not protect me all the time. Why does he need me protected? I am no use to anyone. Im just the governors daughter.

"Don't take that tone with me young lady. We shall discuss this when we go home."

We started walking and I saw Norrington take the man away in handcuffs. I had to do something. This man saved me. I owed a debt. I head back to Norrington.

"Commodore, what do you plan to do with my rescuer?" I say as I look at the man. His chocolate brown eyes looking at mine. He was very handsome; Better looking than James Norrington.

"Jack Sparrow will be heading to Port Royal jail where he will await his execution."

"Steph, can you come to mine tonight I need your help" I whisper to her. She nods.

_Jack Sparrow? Now where have I heard that name_? Before long my father grabbed my arm and took me to the carriage. I was still thinking of the name. Jack Sparrow.

"Honesty, Elena, you could have gotten yourself killed. When we arrive home you are to go straight to your room and be dressed for bed. It's been a long day for you." Father instructed. I just rolled my eyes but nodded.

It was starting to get dark rather quickly. The sun had begun to set leaving a pink hue on the clouds. It was almost out of fairy-tale. Soon as we arrived home, I made my way up the gravel and up the stair cases and got bathed and dressed in my turquoise nightgown. It was when I started to climb in to bed when I pictured the man who saved me. With his crooked smile, showing his gold teeth._ That's right_ I thought. I forgot. The man who saved me. I knew where I had seen his name before. I had to go to the library.

"Father? I am just heading to the library." I tell him

"Okay, Elena. But don't stay up too long."

As I started making my way to the library I see a light shining on the path outside. As I open the door. It was Steph. I was glad to see her.

"Oh Steph, come in. I am heading to the library."

"The library? Whatever for?" she replies, shrugging her shoulders.

"You'll soon see. I say.

Soon as we headed down the corridor near my father's study, we approached the library. The library doors were big Maplewood doors with golden knobs. We entered the library. The curtains were a yellow colour. There was only half closed and the moonlight was coming through the small gap. It made the library look mystical. I soon knew what book I was looking for. It was in the far right corner on the middle shelf. I always sat here reading books about adventure and pirates and even read waterbending scrolls that my mother gave me before she passed.

"What is it we are looking for?" Steph asked.

"Shhhh. It's a book my father doesn't know I read. It's called The Pirate Lords of the Seven Seas." I shush her.

I soon find the large, leather binding book. It's a small book but I knew I'd seen his name in here. I started flicking through the pages till the name Captain Jack Sparrow caught my eye.

"This is it. This is the man who saved me today. Captain Jack Sparrow." I say excitedly.

"Captain Jack Sparrow is a notorious pirate who has escaped many prisons. He is most famous for the tale of sacking Nassau without firing a shot. Most of the stories are rumours. He has also escaped 8 East India Trading Company Agents, one of them Lord Cutler Beckett. He mostly has been seen in Tortuga, being followed by many women. Although Jack Sparrow is intelligent, he mostly escapes a fight with negotiation." I read from the page. I couldn't believe it. Jack Sparrow had saved me and I didn't even get to know him. I had to help him.

"Hold on there, Elena, you have missed a bit. It says here 'Jack Sparrow was former captain of the Black Pearl till his first mate, Hector Barbossa, attempted a mutiny which left Jack on a beach marooned. Who still says is still there today.'

All I wanted was freedom. If I help Jack, maybe there is a way to escape. I never thought I belong on an island. The water is my calling.

"Steph I have to bust him out of jail before he gets hanged tomorrow."

"What?! Are you mad? You can't just go and bust somebody out of jail. There are guards everywhere." Steph cried.

I knew a way to get him out. I already had a plan but for it to work. I had to sneak out. I ran upstairs with Steph on my heels. I started to go in to my trunk which is at the bottom of my four poster bed and started to put on my blue dress, dark blue paint, silver boots and my arms bandaged in white and blue. I tied my hair in to a ponytail.

"Elena, this is madness. What exactly are you going to once you get Jack out?"

"I'm going to help him get his Pearl back from the man who murdered my mother." I say, clenching my teeth and fists together. Barbossa was the monster who killed my mother because she wouldn't tell him who the last Waterbender was. That Waterbender was me.

"Elena…" Steph looks down. I turn to her to see what she would say. "You help Jack out of jail. You'll be on outlaw. Norrington will find you and bring you back. But this is something you need to do. I believe in you"

I gave Steph a hug. I knew she was worried and scared, but I know what I am doing.

"I need you to cover for me. Just for a little while. That is all im asking" I say before I turn towards my balcony windows. I smile at her and leap down. The sound of gravel was quiet under my feet. I started making my way to the fort.

Approaching the fort I could see guards everywhere. I knew I had to keep the shadows. Luckily I had my water pouch with me. But it also helps it's the full moon so I had a trick up my sleeve. I made my though the wall near the courtyard. I started making my way to a narrow path when I suddenly bumped in to a barrel. Making a sound. But the sound in the barrel was water. My lucky night! I soon heard footsteps coming towards me. Soon as he came close to inspect the barrel. I raised my arms to make the water shoot out and freeze him against the wall. This was my chance to dash down the cobble stairs in to the jail cell. There was two guys in there so I blood bended them to fall asleep. They had no clue who I was thanks to the black cloak covering my clothes.

"Jack? Are you in here" I say.

"Hey come on lass. Come over here and let us look at you" a cell with dirty, stinky inmates started reaching out for me. I twisted one of the inmate's arms making his wrist crack. He screamed in agony so I soon let go. Now was not the time to mess around.

I start heading down the passageway towards the cell to where Jack was.

"Jack?" He looked up and seemed puzzled.

"What are you doing here, luv? Can't resist can you?" he smirked.

"That's not what this is about, Sparrow. Im here to bust you out. You're a Captain and you need to get your ship."

"And why is that? What's in it for you if you can get me out?"

"I want revenge on the man who murdered my mother."

Jack started to think and the question he had to ask. My name.

"Well, if you're going to get me out the least you could do is tell me your name."

"Elena James."

"Okay Elena, get me out. We have an accord." He grabbed the jail cell. Waiting for me to open the lock. I gestured for him to stand aside.

"Oh we are not escaping that way. You may want to stand aside."

Jack looked confused but still did as he was told. Elena breathed in and moved her feet with one foot in front of the other and outside the wall of the cell. Water came rushing in. Jack a little scared stood on the back wall out of the waters way. With one fluid motion, Elena made the water up her arms and she looked at the cell. Soon the water on her arms gushed away from her and knocked the cell door right off its hinges, locking itself on the back wall. Jack looked between Elena and the used to be cell door.

"How…?"

"Never mind. It's almost morning and we need to get you out before then.

Jack grabbed his effects that were hanging off a nearby wall. We both made our way up the stairs. It was starting to get a little lighter now and time wasn't on our side. We had to stay against the walls. We ran across the courtyard to the gate to go to the beach. We were spotted but I soon dealt with them making their feet stuck to the ground with ice. I ran so fast I was almost out of breath. After what felt like running a marathon. We soon made it to the beach. The bell from the fort was ringing. _Oh great_ I thought. _Soon the town will start looking for us. _As we ran across the beach, the sand hitting our feet was stood in front of a stone wall. Jack peered round the corner and saw men loading barrels on the ship. He had a look in his eyes. A look of sheer determination.

"So what is the plan to get out of here?" I ask.

"We are goanna commandeer a ship"

"Err... And how are we going to commandeer the ship with all those guards?"

"Hmm I never actually thought about that part luv, I was just going to improvise" he said stroking his beard. I groaned in frustration. The infamous pirate had no clue how to escape. It looks like it was up to me.

"I have an idea. But you will have to stay close." I say as I look to the interceptor in the distance.

"Being close to you is fine with me" He wraps his arms round my waist. I slap his hand away.  
He held his hand where I slapped, leaving a small mark on his hand.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"Don't touch me. If I wanted you to touch me I would have given you permission." I said firmly.

We finally made it to the edge. I looked round and there was no guards patrolling close by. I moved my hands forward with my palms together and bended water on each side to move so there was a path in front of us. Jack looked at me in wonder. I understood that he may have never seen a Waterbender before. So as we moved further out I created the water to go around us, making an air bubble as we walked on the sea bed. Jack just started walking behind me just muttering about "Barbossa", "Tortuga" and something about "Rum". I finally saw the under belly of the ship. I pointed to the ship above with a nod of my head. We surfaced with my water air bubble. It sounded like only two men were aboard. Probably guarding it from being stolen. We climbed over the behind of the ship without them knowing. Jack pulled out his pistol.

"Nobody panic we are taking over the ship" Jack shouts, making the men to turn to the direction of the voice. Soon as they saw me they were shocked.

"Miss James, What are you doing on this ship with this pirate? He was supposed to be in jail to be hanged.

"Yes, about that. Well… you see… I kind of busted him out. I owed him." I say looking at Jack. As they started to move nearer to me I bended water from the side of the ship to cause a whip of water to knock the off the sides.

"If we are going to sail, let's do it now" I tell Jack.

We soon started sailing in to the horizon. Not knowing where we would go. So I decided to have some rest. But Jack knew where we were heading. Tortuga.


End file.
